


Worth it

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kagami being cute, M/M, OCCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami and Kuroko came out as a couple and weird things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

Taiga clearly remembers the day they came out as a couple.  He was a nervous wreck but Kuroko was there, by his side and he had never failed him.  

They confessed to their team first and the red head was awestruck when their senpais (and the other first years) laughed it off.

Their captain even said "it was too obvious, dammit” and Kagami proceeded to blush while Kuroko chuckled.

“The captain and Kiyoshi-senpai are in this kind of relationship, too” had whispered his shadow as they were leaving the court for their next destination.  

Kise and Aomine were waiting for them at the train station andwhen the blond spotted them, he laughed and them said “but I can still be friends with Kurokocchi, ne?” and Aomine threated to emasculated him if he did something to make Tetsu upset.  Then they locked hands, the red head gapped and Kuroko smirked. Kagami felt he had fallen in the Twilight Zone.

They found Tatsuya and Murasakibara making out  in front of Kagami’s flat (typical Tatsuya, really, the guy had no shame). There was an uncomfortable silence for about three minutes until Takao and Midorima arrived. They were red and their expressions were far too obvious (Midorima looked somehow different flushed and a little ruffled at the edges).  

Taiga let them all in and almost died when he saw Akashi stradling Furihata on his couch. This was madness and maybe the Kiseki no Sedai member were freaks after all because that was the only way to explain the situation at hand.  

After Kagami had calmed a little and cooked for everyone, they spent the evening chatting, eating and forging bonds and after everyone had left Kuroko had taken him to bed and it was a miracle he could walk the next day because he didn’t know guys could do that.

But he is _happy_ , Taiga thinks for himself and his smile broaden as Tetsuya sits down on his lap and gives him a long long kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so silly but I'm incredibly fond of it because I wrote it for mi sweet Hiro, she is an absolute babe.


End file.
